1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to design of computer chips. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for detecting clock gating opportunities within a computer chip in order to find opportunities for saving power in the computer chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer chips consume a large amount of power relative to older computer chips. Consumption of a large amount of power can cause a computer chip to become hot. The computer chip can become so hot that the chip ceases to function properly. Self-generated heat can even cause a chip to be permanently damaged or non-functional.
To address this problem, modern computer chips are equipped with fans, liquid cooling devices, or other heat-dissipation devices. However, these devices can be expensive and bulky. These devices can use so much power that a battery-powered computer cannot practically use the modern computer chip.